


If There's a Reason I'm Still Alive

by OliverTwist2008



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverTwist2008/pseuds/OliverTwist2008
Summary: Prompt:  Just what was it like in Gryffindor common room AFTER Sirius died?





	If There's a Reason I'm Still Alive

People looked up expectantly when they heard the common room door open. There were no waves or greetings. No one asked him what he and Dumbledore spoke about. That was just as well. He was not in the mood to talk. Instead, he plopped down into the empty plush chair beside the fire. Hermione and Ron sat on the floor. Neville was in the other chair with Ginny behind him. A look at the lot of them made Harry surprised no one had forced them to go the hospital wing.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured.

Their heads moved in his direction.

“What do you mean?” Hermione asked.

“You could have died and for what? Sirius wasn’t even there until he found out I put us all in danger.”

“It’s not your fault, mate –“

“Yes, it is!” He pulled away from Ron’s hand on his shoulder. “Sirius is gone because of me! We just fought against Voldemort, one of the most powerful and definitely the most evil wizard, because I couldn’t be bothered to learn how to clear my mind.”

“Well, it was Snape,” Neville mumbles.

“That doesn’t matter, Neville! Look at you! You were tortured!”

“I told you: we want to help. Plus, at least now the Ministry has to acknowledge that He’s back.”

“But—“

“You don’t have to do everything alone, Harry.” Ginny’s eyes have tears in them.

Harry looked away. The other Gryffindors avoided his gaze while still staring at the five of them. The five of them, all underage, were still alive after fighting Voldemort, but Sirius was gone.

“I should go pack.”

Thankfully, Neville and Ron stay downstairs.


End file.
